eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gwiazdka 2019
|-|O wydarzeniu= thumb|center|600px Event Gwiazdka 2019 rozpoczął się 23 grudnia 2019r. i trwał do 5 stycznia 2020r. W trakcie trwania eventu można było wysłać swojego chowańca do 19 świątecznych lokacji, zdobyć unikatowy ekwipunek oraz ubrania. Można również było zdobyć ubrania z zeszłorocznego eventu, czyli Disco Ice Skater, Holy Knight, Queen of the North, Magicold Girl oraz zupełnie nowy strój Festive Pilgrim. Wszystkie stroje oraz chowańce można było również zakupić w butiku. Poza poszukiwaniami były również zadania dzienne. Po każdym otrzymywało się element stroju Graceful Fencer, a na końcu, o ile odpowiedziało się dobrze, zdobywało się 3 ilustracje. W razie pomyłki w odpowiedziach trzeba było zapłacić 150 za jedną ilustrację. Żeby przyśpieszyć zadania należało zapłacić 100 . |-|Mapa i przedmioty= center|700px Na poszukiwaniach można było znaleźć elementy stroju Festive Pilgrim oraz natrafić na chowańca Perceeda. Można też było zdobyć ubrania i chowańce z eventu Gwiazdka 2018. |-|Zadania= Każdego dnia został nam podarowany specjalny epizod, zawierający kilka wyborów. Po zakończeniu misji z danego dnia otrzymywało się element stroju Graceful Fencer. Podczas ostatniej misji trafiały do użytkowników wyjątkowe ilustracje odpowiadające wyborom dokonanym w trakcie całego eventu. Misja 1 1. Kero: To niemożliwe... A. Jesteście pewni, że nie zabłądziliśmy? B. Wow! Możemy tego spróbować? C. Nie widzę na horyzoncie żadnego wora na prezenty... 2. Colaia: A mi to wcale nie przeszkadza. To miejsce jest wspaniałe. Zapach cukru wywołuje we mnie miłe rozkojarzenie. A. To na pewno niebezpieczne! Musimy opuścić to miejsce! B. Hmm... Jesteś pewna, że to dobry stan? C. Prawda, to całkiem przyjemne... 3. Pomponeige: Poom! A. (Colaia chyba wie, jak się z nim właściwie obchodzić, lepiej pozwolę jej się tym zająć.) B. Nie wiesz przypadkiem, gdzie znajduje się Fabryka Zabawek? C. Jesteś sam? Nie masz przyjaciół, z którymi mógłbyś się pobawić? Misja 2 1. Różowy elf: Jeśli to wy jesteście tymi podejrzanymi typkami wysłanymi przez Straż Eel, więc tak, właśnie za mną. A. (Spodziewałam się kogoś bardziej... większego.) B. (Spodziewałam się kogoś bardziej... bardziej charyzmatycznego.) C. (Spodziewałam się kogoś bardziej... milszego) 2. Karenn: Och Kero, proooszę cię! Będziemy mniej wydajni, jeśli wcześniej nie odpoczniemy! A. Jestem gotowa ciężko pracować. Ta atmosfera dodaje mi skrzydeł! B. Kim dokładnie jest Pan Zimna? C. Ja nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć jak powstają prezenty. 3. Kero: Zastanawiam się, gdzie może być Pan Zimna... To dziwne, że tu na nas nie czekał, by powiedzieć, czego dokładnie od nas oczekuje. A. Ten "Pan Zimna" to przywódca elfów? B. Wszyscy mówią o "Panie Zimna"... Czy przypadkiem nie chodzi o Świętego Mikołaja? C. Kiedy mówicie o "Panie Zimna", macie na myśli Jacka Frosta? Misja 3 1. Zielony elf: Ruszajmy. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wpadniemy z niespodzianką do Mistera Zimna i Miss Królowej. A. Ich coś łączy??? B. Wiesz, nie jesteśmy tu po to, by wtrącać się w jego prywatne sprawy? C. Może rozmawiają o polityce? 2. Kero: Rozumiem... Dobrze. Czas zabrać się za naszą dzisiejszą misję. A. Okej... Czyli zgłaszasz się na ochotnika, by przerwać to ich tajemnicze spotkanie? B. Tak, zapukajmy do bram zamku. C. Może powinniśmy zaczekać tutaj. 3. Pan Zimna: Jeszcze nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni. Jestem Panem Zimna, ale proszę, nie zachowuj się jak Keroshane, mów mi po prostu Jack. A. Wspaniale, że mogę cię wreszcie poznać. Nazywam się Gardienne. B. Bardzo mi miło Wasza Wy... znaczy, Jack. C. Cześć, Jack! Jestem Gardienne. Wasza kraina jest naprawdę niezwykła, strasznie się cieszę, że biorę udział w tej misji. Misja 4 1. Pan Zimna: Jednak wasza pomoc będzie bardzo mile widziana przy pakowaniu i w ekipie odpowiedzialnej za załadunek. Będę też potrzebował ochotników do... misji specjalnej. A. (Misja specjalna? Czuję, że będzie powiązana z tymi zagadkowymi Romulusem i Olgą. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę do niej wybrana.) B. (Ekipa od załadunku? On musi mówić o tym słynnym gigantycznym worze. Muszę tam się jakoś wkręcić, chcę to zobaczyć.) C. (Pakowanie prezentów? To coś dla mnie. Zawsze byłam w tym całkiem dobra.) 2. Pan Zimna: ... A. Nie odmówiłabym jednak dobrego, gorącego posiłku. B. Całkowicie. Tak właściwie, to łatwizna. C. A ty, Jack? Uczestniczysz czasami w produkcji zabawek? 3. Niebieski elf: ... A. Wszyscy wyglądają na szczęśliwych, ale czuję w powietrzu jakieś napięcie... B. Powiedz, te dwie tak ważne osoby... Romulus i Olga, jacy oni są? C. Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi z tymi "strażnikami ducha Świąt"... Misja 5 1. Różowy elf: Co ty tam w kącie mamroczesz? A. Mówiłam, że nie mogłam się już doczekać, aż zostanę przeniesiona do pracy przy załadunku. B. Mówiłam Alajei, jak bardzo się czuję zaszczycona, że mogę dziś z tobą pracować! C. Mówiłam, że nie mogłam się już doczekać, aż zostanę przeniesiona do pracy przy pakowaniu. 2. Różowy elf: Na przykład? A. Mogłaby pomóc innym elfom? B. Mogłaby pomóc Jackowi? C. Mogłaby pomóc Kero? 3. A. Myślę, że już wystarczająco byłyśmy tu zamknięte... Mam ochotę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. B. Och, jak dobrze... Chętnie bym tu została na wakacje. C. Zastanawiam się, jak idą poszukiwania strażników ducha Świąt... Misja 6 1. Pan Zimna: Gardiennne, co za miła niespodzianka! Przyszłaś pomóc załadować wór? A. Tak, ale boję się, że będę tego żałować. B. Dokładnie. Jakieś nowe wiadomości w sprawie Romulusa i Olgi? C. Właśnie tak! Ty też tu pomagasz? 2. Pan Zimna: A. Chodźmy, Jack. Przenieśmy kilka prezentów. B. Jack, jeśli masz jakieś ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, myślę, że wszyscy tutaj to zrozumieją... C. Zanim się włączymy, lepiej poobserwujmy, jak to jest zorganizowane. Żeby przypadkiem nie przeszkadzać innym. 3. Pan Zimna: Och... Nie przewidziałem tego. Ty pewnie nie umiesz latać, moja droga Gardienne? A. A więc... zwracamy się do siebie już tak poufale? B. Jasne, że nie, Jack! A ty? C. Ależ tak! Nie widzisz tych moich okazałych skrzydeł? Aż ciężko mi czasem przechodzić przez drzwi... Misja 7 1. Pan Zimna: Ależ oczywiście! A. Hmm, powodzenia. Ja wolę zostać tutaj i dalej zajmować się prezentami. B. To szaleństwo! Nie możemy wyruszyć na poszukiwania, mając tak mało informacji. C. To jedyne, co można w tej sytuacji zrobić. 2. A. (Chętnie też bym spróbowała trochę się przypodobać temu różowemu elfowi.) B. (Chętnie bym się przyłączyła do dyskusji z Jackiem.) C. (Chętnie bym się przyłączyła do bitwy na śnieżki.) 3. Zielony elf: Oczywiście, Miss! Jak wszyscy z jej gatunku! A. Ach, czyli Romulus też może latać? B. (Wolałam milczeć z obawy przed zadaniem jakiegoś głupiego pytania.) C. Z jej gatunku? To znaczy? Misja 8 1. Pan Zimna: Otóż to... z pewnością. Morze gwiazd. Właśnie tam powinniśmy pójść. A. Dlaczego tam? B. Myślę, że najlepiej jak wrócimy do Fabryki. C. Skłaniałabym się raczej ku miejscu najbliższemu Eel... Czyli chyba Las z girlandami. 2. Pan Zimna: A. My też powinniśmy się rozdzielić. Chyba dobrze by było, gdybyśmy poszli wzdłuż brzegu w przeciwnych kierunkach. B. Jack... Nie sądzisz, że ratowanie Kryształu jest ważniejsze niż ratowanie... Świąt? C. Jack, ja nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak Romulus i Olga wyglądają. Jak mogłabym ci pomóc? 3. Romulus i Olga: ... A. Nie możecie zrezygnować ze Świąt. B. Bądźcie rozsądni. C. Ja też chcę uratować Kryształ, wiecie. |-|Nowości= Pan Zimna.png|Pan Zimna Pan Zimna2.png Skrzat_BN_2019.png BN 2019 Skrzat3.png BN 2019 Skrzat2.png BN 2019 Alajea.png|Alajea BN 2019 Alajea2.png BN 2019 Alajea3.png BN 2019 Colaia.png|Colaia BN 2019 Colaia2.png BN 2019 Colaia3.png BN 2019 Colaia4.png BN 2019 Karenn.png|Karenn BN 2019 Karenn3.png BN 2019 Karenn2.png BN 2019 Karenn4.png BN 2019 Kero.png|Keroshane BN 2019 Kero2.png |-|Uniwersum= Fabryka_zabawek.jpg|Fabryka Zabawek Fasada_fabryki.jpg|Fasada Fabryki Wór_z_prezentami.jpg|Wór z Prezentami |-|Fabuła= Pierwsza Misja event św1.png event św2.png event św3.png event św4.png event św5.png event św6.png event św7.png event św8.png event św9.png event św10.png event św11.png event św12.png event św13.png event św14.png event św15.png event św16.png event św17.png event św18.png event św19.png event św20.png event św21.png event św22.png event św23.png event św24.png event św25.png event św26.png event św27.png event św28.png event św29.png event św30.png event św31.png event św32.png event św33.png event św34.png event św35.png event św36.png event św37.png event św38.png event św39.png event św40.png event św41.png event św41.png event św43.png event św44.png event św45.png event św46.png event św47.png event św48.png event św49.png Druga Misja event św50.png event św51.png event św52.png event św53.png event św54.png event św55.png event św56.png event św57.png event św58.png event św59.png event św60.png event św61.png event św62.png event św63.png event św64.png event św65.png event św66.png event św67.png event św68.png event św69.png event św70.png event św71.png event św72.png event św73.png event św74.png event św75.png event św76.png event św78.png event św79.png event św80.png event św81.png event św82.png event św83.png event św84.png event św85.png event św86.png event św87.png event św88.png event św89.png event św90.png event św91.png event św92.png event św93.png event św94.png event św95.png event św96.png Trzecia Misja event św97.png event św98.png event św99.png event św100.png event św101.png event św102.png event św103.png event św104.png event św105.png event św106.png event św107.png event św108.png event św109.png event św110.png event św111.png event św112.png event św113.png event św114.png event św115.png event św116.png event św117.png event św118.png event św119.png event św120.png event św121.png event św122.png event św123.png event św124.png event św125.png event św126.png event św127.png event św128.png event św129.png event św130.png event św131.png event św132.png event św133.png event św134.png event św135.png event św136.png event św137.png event św138.png event św139.png event św140.png event św141.png event św142.png Czwarta Misja event św143.png event św144.png event św145.png event św146.png event św147.png event św148.png event św149.png event św150.png event św151.png event św152.png event św153.png event św154.png event św155.png event św156.png event św157.png event św158.png event św159.png event św160.png event św161.png event św162.png event św163.png event św164.png event św165.png event św166.png event św167.png event św168.png event św169.png event św170.png event św171.png event św172.png event św173.png event św174.png event św175.png event św176.png event św177.png event św178.png event św179.png event św180.png event św181.png event św182.png event św183.png event św184.png event św185.png event św186.png Piąta Misja event św187.png event św188.png event św189.png event św190.png event św191.png event św192.png event św193.png event św194.png event św195.png event św196.png event św197.png event św198.png event św199.png event św200.png event św201.png event św202.png event św203.png event św204.png event św205.png event św206.png event św207.png event św208.png event św209.png event św210.png event św211.png event św212.png event św213.png event św214.png event św215.png event św216.png event św217.png event św218.png event św219.png event św220.png event św221.png event św222.png event św223.png event św224.png event św225.png event św226.png event św227.png event św228.png event św229.png event św230.png Szósta Misja event św231.png event św232.png event św233.png event św234.png event św235.png event św236.png event św237.png event św238.png event św239.png event św240.png event św241.png event św242.png event św243.png event św244.png event św245.png event św246.png event św247.png event św248.png event św249.png event św250.png event św251.png event św252.png event św253.png event św254.png event św255.png event św256.png event św257.png event św258.png event św259.png event św260.png event św261.png event św262.png event św263.png event św264.png event św265.png event św266.png event św267.png event św268.png event św269.png event św270.png event św271.png event św272.png event św273.png event św274.png event św275.png event św276.png Siódma Misja event św277.png event św278.png event św279.png event św280.png event św281.png event św282.png event św283.png event św284.png event św285.png event św286.png event św287.png event św288.png event św289.png event św290.png event św291.png event św292.png event św293.png event św294.png event św295.png event św296.png event św297.png event św298.png event św299.png event św300.png event św301.png event św302.png event św303.png event św304.png event św305.png event św306.png event św307.png event św308.png event św309.png event św310.png event św311.png event św312.png event św313.png event św314.png event św315.png event św316.png event św317.png event św318.png event św319.png event św320.png event św321.png Ósma Misja event św322.png event św323.png event św324.png event św325.png event św326.png event św327.png event św328.png event św329.png event św330.png event św331.png event św332.png event św333.png event św334.png event św335.png event św336.png event św337.png event św338.png event św339.png event św340.png event św341.png event św342.png event św343.png event św344.png event św345.png event św346.png event św347.png event św348.png event św349.png event św350.png event św351.png event św352.png event św353.png event św354.png event św355.png event św356.png event św357.png event św358.png event św359.png event św360.png event św361.png event św362.png event św363.png event św364.png event św365.png event św366.png event św367.png event św368.png event św369.png event św370.png event św371.png event św372.png event św373.png event św374.png event św375.png event św376.png event św377.png event św378.png event św379.png event św380.png event św381.png event św382.png event św383.png event św384.png event św385.png event św386.png event św387.png event św388.png event św389.png event św390.png event św391.png event św392.png event św393.png event św394.png event św395.png event św396.png event św397.png event św398.png event św399.png event św400.png event św401.png event św402.png event św403.png event św404.png event św405.png event św406.png event św407.png event św408.png |-|Stroje= Gardienne Festive Pilgrim.png|Festive Pilgrim (poszukiwania) Gardienne Graceful Fencer.png|Graceful Fencer (misja) Gardienne Far North Sovereign.png|Far North Sovereign (zakupy w banku) Legendarny strój Far North Sovereign był dostępny od 1500 punktów doładowania. Można było wybrać swój ulubiony kolor, a pozostałe warianty znaleźć w butiku. |-|Chowańce= Perceed_Jajko.png|Perceed jajko Perceed_Młody.png|Perceed młody E68e263e37c62549c428c5ebf2a8c614 1575285081.png|Perceed dorosły Skanis_Jajko.png|Skanis jajko Skanis_Młody.png|Skanis młody 1ef5e05a8b6c403d2c1765c301cb6b39 1575285167.png|Skanis dorosły |-|Ilustracje= G2019 Alajea & Karenn.jpg|Alajea i Karenn G2019 Colaia & Kero.jpg|Colaia i Keroshane G2019 Jack & Gardienne.jpg|Gardienne i Pan Zimna Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Eventy Kategoria:Gwiazdka Kategoria:Zestawy Kategoria:Personalizacja Kategoria:Chowańce Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Ekwipunek Kategoria:Poszukiwania